The New Prisoner of Hell
by allielyn
Summary: The New Prisoner of Hell is the story of God after his beloved son, Lucifer, betrays him by waging war on him. God loses his happy state and believes his only way to be happy again is if he brings his son home from the pit, Hell. Satan does not want to go back to Heaven and wages a second war on God.


I walked around sulking, I had no desire to speak to anybody for a long while. I lost a beloved angel; he betrayed me.

"How could he do this to me, to all of us?" I said to myself.

Heaven is the place that everybody dreams of and he just threw it all away as if it meant nothing to him. I was confused, it just did not make any sense. The power, the kingdom, the people is what he wanted, but he could not have it. He waged war against me thinking I would not fight back, but I strongly did. He earned himself his place in the pit where he can have his power, kingdom, and people. He can do anything he wishes. It was in my deepest sorrows to have forced Lucifer there, but I had to protect my other children. I could not allow a sinner to stay in my kingdom which is free of sins. I thought long and hard about the war Lucifer waged and I came to the conclusion that I must forgive him for his sins as long as he repents and regrets his decision. I also wish he would forgive me for placing him in the pit and would come home, back to Heaven.

"My son, Michael, how nice of you to find and check on me. I have realized I am ready to no longer feel this way. I want to visit Lucifer in the pit. I need to speak with him because I would like him to rejoin us in Heaven. Everybody deserves a second chance and I know I can forgive his sins as long as he will allow me to. Will you accompany me on my trip to the pit?"

"Hello father, of course I will accompany you on your travel to the pit. I would not like you to go alone. Who knows what Lucifer could have the power to do now that he is no longer here in Heaven with us. He has transformed from one of us into one of them and I do not trust him anymore, but if your desire is to visit him then I will join you. I will meet with you tomorrow to begin our trip."

The next day Michael and I made our adventure to the pit to speak with Lucifer. It was dark and hot. The demons laid all along the red river and looked miserable as if they were drained of all happiness. There was an eerie feeling in the air as if death was upon us. We finally made our way passed the depressed demons and found ourselves at the entrance to a castle. The castle looked worn down and old. The door was barely hanging upright, there was dirt all over the windows, and pieces of the walls were missing. We saw Lucifer inside and walked in without asking for permission. Lucifer sat on his throne with Beelzebub, a short and plump demon, at his side. His appearance had changed immensely since we last saw him in Heaven. His body was slimmer and defined, his wings were gone, and his eyes had evil in them. He was shocked to see our presence in his castle, let alone our presence in the pit. It was almost as if he hated to see us. The sight of his facial expression hurt me because I used to be his father, the closest person to him, and now I am his biggest enemy. Lucifer opened his mouth to speak:

"Well well well, if it isn't the Almighty God and his sidekick, Michael, in my dwelling place. The pit is the last place I would ever expect to see you. What brings you to my dwelling place? Have you come to bring me back? If so, do not even attempt. I want absolutely nothing to do with either of you anymore! You have thrown me into this place, but little did you know I actually enjoy being here. I have everything that I need. I have Beelzebub as my companion, I have my followers, and most of all I have absolute power here. Everything I longed for in Heaven and could not have, I have here. It would be a great idea if you both just went back to your kingdom and leave me here to rule in Hell."

"Is this truly what you wish Lucifer?" I said desperately.

He answered with a smirk on his face, " Of course."

We did just as he asked Without another word we turned around and walked to the door. My heart was broken, but I had to accept that he did not want to come home. He was truly Satan, ruler of Hell. Within a minute of walking out of his castle, an army of ferocious looking demons approached Michael and I. We were confused as to what was about to happen and then we turned to find Satan and Beelzebub a few meters away from where we were standing. In that moment we knew another war was about to occur.

The demons marched straight towards us. It took a few seconds for me to process what was going on. And then I looked at Michael and we ran back towards the castle near where Satan and Beelzebub were. Instead of going to the door exactly where they were we went to the back side of the castle, still being chased by the demons.

"What are we to do father? There are more of them than there are of us!" said Michael frantically.

"Do not worry my son, we will be alright. The two of us can overcome these demons."

Under his breath Michael muttered, "I knew we should not have come here. Why did I let this happen, how could I have been so ignorant."

Within a few seconds we were surrounded. There seemed to be over one hundred demons all around us. I did not want to fight. I did not want to hurt anybody, but what was I supposed to do. I summoned lightening from above, it struck the ground and created a giant crater in the ground. Many of the demons fell in the hole to be forever lost in the red, hot hole. Satan was no where to be found, it was just us and the demons. We fought for what felt like forever. My body was wounded from all of the punches and falls, blood was everywhere. I was beginning to tire out incredibly. I could almost no longer stand up and Michael was slowing down also. The lightning was still striking rhythmically here and there creating tons of little dents in the ground. I was beginning to give up hope on surviving this war.

Finally, all the demons were defeated. Barely able to move, Michael and I crawled to the front of the castle hoping to receive some sort of help. Little did we know that Satan had been waiting for us.

"So you have made it out of the battle alive and you have destroyed all of my demons. Well done father, well done. You have passed the first part of this war and you look a little hurt, how are you feeling? Oh what does it matter, you do not stand a chance. Beelzebub help me take them to the dungeon."

Michael and I looked at each other in confusion and then they roughly picked us up. We were dragged through the door into the hallway, then down the never-ending hallway, then down a flight of stairs into a dark, smelly room. It looked exactly like a small prison. There were a couple of rooms with black and red, rusted, iron bars. The walls were made up of old clay bricks, there were many bricks missing creating holes in the wall in which light was capable of peeking through. The floors were slippery from an unknown substance. It gave me the chills and made me feel extremely worried.

"What are you going to do with us Satan? We have not done anything wrong to you. Everything that has been done was because you deserved it. There is no need for any more of this! Just let us leave and we will never bother you again. Please Satan, please," I said.

In a fast response, he said, "Never, I will have my revenge for my exile. Beelzebub we will throw them in this one."

They threw us behind the iron bars, laughed, and walked away. A few hours went by and they had not come back to check on us, not even once. My body ached from the fight with the demons and I was slowly slipping away. Michael, by my side, was in better shape than I, but not by much. Never in my life did I imagine that I would be a prisoner of war, especially to a person that did not deserve the victory over me.

"Michael, I do not think we will be leaving here any time soon. It is with my deepest apologies that I brought you to this miserable place. I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought we could change him for good, but I guess I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to you. I love you and all of my children. If for some reason you escape from here without me, I want you to make sure Satan does not rule in my kingdom."

"Do not be sorry for anything Father. I will do anything for you as you have done for me. There is nothing I could possibly do to repay you for your selfless actions. I am grateful to be by your side at this moment. I would not change it for anything. I love you too and we shall make it out of here and back to Heaven. Satan will not win in the end."


End file.
